


Fluffmas

by AyaEisen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Decorating the christmas tree, F/M, Fluff, Fluffmas, Love, Presents, Romance, a bunch of christmas stuff, daddy gajeel, first snow, ooey gooey, preganant levy is the cutest, rated k for kavity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaEisen/pseuds/AyaEisen
Summary: Christmas related prompts I have received from Tumblr! Enjoy and Merry Christmas!





	1. First Snow

First Snow

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Gajeel grumbled as he plopped his large body down on his in-law’s leather couch.

Levy who was busy fluttering around the room with various Christmas decorations rolled her eyes as she picked up the pile of stockings from the storage tub, “That’s because you’ve never had the opportunity to experience it! It’s wonderful!”

“It’s cold.” He replied matter-of-factly, watching as she waddled her way to the fireplace to begin hanging the stockings.

Pausing before she hung the next stocking she turned around with a smirk, “You’re a big baby. And need I remind you, you’re better built than I am for the cold and I do just fine!”

Another grumble was heard from behind her followed by a single arm wrapping around her waist while her husband’s chin came to rest on her shoulder as he hunched over behind her, reaching up with his free hand to aid her in hanging the last of the stockings. “You grew up here. I, however, did not.”

With the last of the Christmas decorations complete this allowed Gajeel to wrap both of his strong arms around her waist and with a hot breath whisper against her neck, “You’ll just have to keep me warm when the temperature drops and that snow you love so much begins to fall.” 

Gajeel wouldn’t have minded staying like this forever but the moment was short lived as his father-in-law strolled into the living room asking for assistance with carrying in some firewood. Levy turned in his arms, placed a kiss to his lips and shooed him away to help as her mother returned from the kitchen and handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

“He looks happy.” She stated, watching as her husband and son-in-law disappeared out the door.

Levy smiled, “Doesn’t he? He won’t admit it, but I know he’s excited to see the snow.”

Her mother gasped, “Has he ever seen snow?”

Levy shook her head as she sipped at the steaming contents in her mug, “Never. He grew up on the west coast and spent all his time there. I’m rather thankful Jellal went to school out there,  
otherwise I’d have never had the opportunity to meet him.”

“Speaking of your brother, him and Erza should be arriving soon.”

Turning to head back towards the kitchen Levy’s mother walked away mumbling about making sure she had prepared enough food. Levy took another another sip from her mug as she shuffled to the window to watch her father and her husband loading up the firewood to bring inside while absent mindedly rubbing her swollen belly.

When the couple had found out about their upcoming addition to the Redfox family, Gajeel had insisted they move back to Levy’s hometown on the east coast. Levy had enjoyed her time living in the sunshine with her husband but underneath it all she had dreamed of returning to New England and when he had suggested their move, her heart had swelled. This was their first time being together where they would not be spending Christmas Day in shorts with the AC running.

The sound of the sleigh bells hanging on the front door signaled that her brother and his wife had arrived and the sound of small feet scampering across the wood floor meant her energetic nieces were also here. 

Christmas Eve dinner had been loud, energetic, and everything a family get together should be; playful bantering, slightly annoyed spouses, children laughing and warm conversation. After saying goodnight and agreeing to return tomorrow for brunch they headed for home. 

Gajeel escaped in the direction of their bedroom where Levy knew he would be taking his nightly shower and soon she found herself outside enjoying the crisp winter air and the serene silence the night brought with it.

“Shorty, what are you doing out here?” Gajeel asked walking up behind her to wrap his arms around her in a warm embrace, hands settling over her protruding stomach.

“It smells like snow.” She said simply.

Gajeel inhaled, “Pretty sure that’s the leftover turkey from dinner we brought home.”

Levy laughed and swatted at his oversized bicep, “No, silly. I can smell it, snow, its coming.”

Gajeel rested his cheek against the top of her head, “What’s the big deal about snow?”

“It’s wonderful. Beautiful. I can’t wait for you to see it.”

Turning in his arms and leaning up on her tiptoes, she kissed him, slowly and tenderly. When their lips separated at last, she smiled up at him, taking his hand in hers and lead him back inside the house to their bedroom.

Gajeel awoke later that a vacant spot where his pregnant wife should have been, rolling over to look towards the bathroom, quickly noting the absence of light he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sluggishly walked to where a pair of his lounge pants were draped over a laundry basket, after slipping them on he strolled out into the house in search of his wife.

Approaching the dining room he was greeted by a cold draft and noticed the back door ajar. Going back to the living room to grab the large fleece blanket they kept on the couch he then made his way back to the open door and the site before him was one he had not been expecting.

White. A gleaming blanket of white covered everything his eyes could see and was only getting heavier as the snow kept falling. The night was silent, calm, and the full moon was high as he stepped out onto the porch to admire his first vision of snowfall.

Levy had been right, it was beautiful. The tree branches were full and heavy, perfectly aligned with a layer of snow over each individual one, the roof of the shed that housed all his tools, also blanketed in a smooth sheet of snow. And then his eyes landed on the most alluring sight of all.

Levy, arms outstretched and twirling as snowflakes danced around her, the moon hitting her just right and giving the illusion she was dancing on diamonds as it bounced off the snow beneath her feet. He’d never seen a more exquisite sight. It was then he noticed she had come outside clad only in her nightgown and approached her quietly so as not to disrupt her dance before slowly taking her into his arms and wrapping the blanket around the both of them.

“Gajeel! I told you it smelled like snow,” she said smiling up at him as she turned in his arms and wrapped herself around him as a single snowflake landed on the tip of her nose, “Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?”

Gajeel looked around, he had to admit that the winter wonderland was indeed a sight to behold but when he looked back down into the warm hazel eyes staring back up at him, he wasn’t answering on behalf of the snow.

“No, I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.”


	2. Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel and Levy decorate their tree.

“This is the last box, shorty.” Gajeel bellowed from the where the top of the basement stairs met with the main floor of their small three bedroom house.

Sitting on the floor sorting through a box labeled ‘Christmas tree ornaments’ and surrounded by strands of colored lights was Levy, looking equally frustrated and excited. When she heard Gajeel enter the room her head popped up, blue curls bouncing against the top of her shoulders as she jumped up at the sight of her husband.

“Whoa there, little lady! You nearly wiped out on the lights you have layin’ all over the place!” Gajeel laughed as Levy scrambled over to where he had set the last box of ornaments on a couch cushion.

“I’ve already picked through the other two boxes so I’m hoping we can finish off the tree with what’s in this box. I’ve also yet to find the tree topper you made last year.”

“This box was heavier than the others so there’s a good chance it’s in here.” He replied, lifting the lid off the box and setting it down on the floor out of the way.

He smiled as he glanced into the box and when Levy reached for a certain ornament his smile grew, “That’s the first ornament we bought together as a couple, before we got hitched.”

Levy stared at the small glass orb in her hand, turning it over this way and that as the glittery snowflakes caught in the light. She smiled, “You remembered that?”

“Course I do! That one,” he pointed to a small pink ornament near the bottom of the box, “was the ornament I bought ya on our first Christmas!”

Levy pursed her lips as she quickly realized the ornament in question was the shrimp he had been so proud of finding in a random shop downtown. His unique and unusual way of laughter filled the room as he plucked the glass crustacean from the box and proudly hung it on the tree.

“What other ornaments in here do you remember so clearly?” Levy asked as she hung a candy cane amongst the evergreen bristles.

“Why?” Gajeel lifted a studded brow with a smirk, “Yer memory failin’ ya or are ya testin’ me?”

Huffing, Levy grabbed for a cat ornament, “No! I remember them just fine! This one here for instance,” she held up the ornament, turning it around to reveal where black paint was chipping off and revealing a bright blue underneath. “You stole this one from Natsu because you couldn’t find a cat ornament of your own after you got Lily and used black paint to cover up where he had painted it blue!”

“This one,” Levy reached for another ornament, a small brown glass bottle of liquor, “you stole from Cana’s apartment because you made a met with Bacchus that she wouldn’t notice. That was three years ago, she noticed last year by the way.”

Gajeel was impressed to say the least, while he clearly remembered the story behind Lily’s ornament he had forgotten about the one he had pick-pocketed from the drunk’s Christmas tree.

“Oh, this one here-”

“Oi! I get it!” Gajeel interrupted, grabbing for the ornament still dangling from Levy’s fingers and placing it back in the box, “So the majority of our ornaments are not exactly ours, but hey that just adds to the memories and fun of it all!”

Levy giggled and shook her head, “Whatever you say, dear. Anyway, I bought us a new ornament. Though…” Levy trailed off, pursing her lips in frustration before biting down on her plump bottom lip.

She only did that when she was nervous.

“Though?” Gajeel prodded.

Gajeel eyed her as she retrieved a small bag from her purse and as she fiddled with the tissue paper hanging out the top he heard her let out a breath, “It’s not exactly for us and it’s also not exactly for this year.”

“Shrimp, ya lost me.”

“Oh! Here!” Thrusting the tiny bag into her husband’s hands she took a step back, watching in eager anticipation.

Gajeel half watched as Levy shuffled from one foot to the other while also slowly pulling the tissue paper out of the bag. Once he was able to see the small wrapped object inside he pulled it out and tossed the bag to the couch behind him.

His eyes darted back up to witness his wife now practically dancing, he couldn’t help but let a small laugh out at the sight, she really was too much at times. And whatever this ornament was it definitely had her wound up.

The last corner of tissue paper was folded away with ease revealing a ceramic teddy bear, and the words elegantly scripted on the heart clutched between the bear's paws all but brought Gajeel to his knees.

Baby’s First Christmas

After what seemed like hours when mere seconds had passed by Gajeel caught his breath and spoke, “Lev, you’re pregnant?”

Once more all he could bring himself to do was laugh; a deep and giddy laugh. His emotions were on one hell of a roller coaster and when he finally met eyes with woman standing in front of him, he smiled even bigger. Setting the ornament down on the arm of the couch he stepped forward to rest his hands against her stomach and kissed the top of her head.

“You’re going to be a daddy!” Levy placed her hands atop his, leaning forward with her head against his chest.

“I gotta go to Laxus and Mira’s.” Gajeel suddenly interrupted, removing his hands from Levy and moving quickly to the coat closet.

“What? Why? Right now?”

“He has this really awesome ‘Dad’ ornament that I spotted last year on his tree. I’m gonna snag it!”

Before Levy was able to protest he had already bolted from their house clad in mismatched boots and a coat only half put on. Shaking her head with a smile and absentmindedly rubbing her stomach she walked over to where Gajeel had laid down the ornament and picked it up.

“He’s your father, little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me while I update the rest clearly after the Christmas holiday. Whoops.


	3. Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family makes cookies...badly decorated cookies.

Stepping in from the cold winter air Gajeel was instantly greeted with the warmth of home and the sweet aroma of baked goods; chocolate, cinnamon, and vanilla assaulted his sensitive nose and after depositing his snow caked boots by the door he followed the scents into the kitchen.

“Daddy!” His eldest child- by mere minutes- shouted as he stepped into the room.

“Hey squirt!” Gajeel replied as he watched his daughter jump from the bar stool to run around the kitchen island and latch herself to his leg in a tight embrace.

He laughed as she hugged him, his daughter had definitely been blessed with her mother’s height as she barely came to his waist now at five years old, he bent to kiss her forehead while ruffling her unruly hair before she skipped back to where she had been decorating a sugar cookie with bright green icing.

His son was busy tracing the outline of his own cookie, tongue sticking out between his teeth in concentration. Gajeel leaned over his shoulder to inspect his work just as he finished and placed the bag of blue icing beside him.

“That’s a real good reindeer ya got there kiddo.” He complimented

His son turned to face him, lips pursed in that manner he had obviously learned from his mother and his brows furrowed, “Dad, that’s a dragon.”

Gajeel blinked.

“Yeah, Daddy! Reindeer don’t have wings, duh!” His daughter chimed in.

“Don’t ‘duh’ your father young lady. Yajeh, your dragon looks very good, lay it on the cooling tray with the others and grab another if you want to.”

At the sound of his wife’s voice Gajeel pivoted to see her come strolling into the kitchen, as she passed by he felt a pinch on his lower cheek and caught the wink she sent his way before she continued towards the oven.

Taking the opportunity to appreciate the sight in front of him and the sway of her hips as she waltzed away, he couldn’t help but fully appreciate the gift of having Levy as his wife. And when she stole a quick glance back at him and then towards their children before she bent over, with a little shake of her derriere to take the next batch of cookies out of the oven he wanted nothing more than to send the twins on some pointless task and take her over the island in the middle of the kitchen right then and there.

Instead, he composed himself enough to come up behind her, wrap his arms around her waist as she placed the cookies atop the oven and whisper in her ear, “Yer a damn tease.”

Levy giggled and gently slapped at his arm as it began to descend lower, “Not in front of the kids.”

“Look who’s talkin’” Gajeel grumbled.

“Daddy! Look at my cookie!” A sweet feminine voice squealed from behind him.

Levy giggled under her breath as she heard and felt Gajeel’s sigh against her neck. Reluctantly he peeled himself away from the temptress and came to stand beside his daughter.

“That’s awesome squirt, it’s a…”

 Gajeel’s eyes darted to Levy in a silent plea for help deciphering what exactly it was their daughter had created. After wrongly guessing Yajeh’s dragon he wasn’t about to crush Shutora with another bad guess. Instead his wife stifled a laugh and turned back towards the oven, leaving him hanging. 

“ _Traitor.”_ He mumbled to himself. He didn’t miss the sound of her giggles intensifying as she badly attempted to hide them behind her hands.

“It’s a house with Christmas lights Dad. Duh.”

As soon as the word left her mouth Levy had instantly appeared next to Gajeel, arms crossed over her chest, “Shutora, what did I say about saying that to your father?”

Gajeel’s heart sank as he watched his daughter’s eyes drop and her bottom lip get sucked in between her teeth, with a nearly incoherent mumble she sputtered, “M’sorry.”

“It’s alright squirt,” he reassured her with a smile and a ruffle of her wild blue hair, “Why are ya guys makin’ so many anyway?”

Levy spoke up as she moved the chocolate chip cookies from the hot cookie sheet to the cooling tray, “Most of these are going with us to your father’s, and the twins are working on ones for Santa Clause. “

Gajeel nodded his head in understanding, “Need some help?”

“No way, Dad! We don’t want burnt cookies!” Yajeh laughed as Gajeel made a grab for him.

“That was one time! One time!” Gajeel bellowed as his son ran around the island to avoid his father and grab another sugar cookie from the tray. “Well at least let me decorate one.”

Shutora dropped down from the stool grabbed a plate and a cookie from the tray and placed them in front of Gajeel, “Here Daddy, you can decorate next to me. Mommy, you should do one too!”

Gajeel reached across the island to grab the chocolate icing bag and then went to work on his blank slate of a cookie while Levy turned the oven off, grabbed her own cookie to decorate and settled in next to Yajeh.

As the family happily decorated their cookies the room was filled with laughter and Gajeel’s horrible rendition of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, though that was brought to a quick halt once the twins started yowling like stray cats, much to his displeasure.

“Uh Dad?” Yajeh said leaning over the island to get a closer look at his father’s cookie, “What exactly is that supposed to be?”

Gajeel raised a studded brow, appalled by his son’s question, “It’s Lily!”

“It looks like a soot ball, poor Lily.” Levy cooed.

“Oh yeah, well let’s see yours then!” He shot back in defense.

The twins were in near hysterics at their mother’s comment and Gajeel shot them each a menacing look that only fueled their laughter and had Shutora in tears.

 Levy finished with the bag of red icing and placed it down beside her then turned her plate to showcase her freshly decorated cookie. Gajeel’s face dropped as he beheld a perfect iced wreath complete with ribbon, holly, and berries. Even the twins grumbled at their mother’s cookie, clearly they had not received her artistic ability.

With all his swiftness he scooped up the pristinely decorated cookie and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Levy’s mouth dropped in horror as the twins fell to the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

“Show off.” Gajeel grumbled after he swallowed the last of the baked treat.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel hates shopping.

The mall was crowded. It was also hot. And to top it off, the mall was loud, so very loud. Basically, the mall was everything Gajeel hated this time of year all wrapped into one less than glorious place. And yet, he was still trying to figure out how his little wife had managed to talk him into joining her on this shopping trip. He shot her an incredulous look from behind her back, but she knew better, she always knew better.

“What are you brooding about?” She questioned without even turning around to grace him with a look.

Gajeel stared at her back in bewilderment, “How did you…” He shook his head and re-gathered his thoughts, “I’m just trying to figure out why we’re here again.”

Levy sighed as she stopped to inspect the contents in a store window, “We’re Christmas shopping for our children.”

“Aw c’mon Levy, kids these days know that Dad doesn’t have a clue as to what’s actually inside the packages that are labeled from him, why start now?”

Levy turned to shoot her husband _that_ look and then moved to step inside the store with Gajeel at her heels. “Well then you can shop for me.”

“Gihi! I already have yer gift planned!” his smile was ever so smug as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Care to enlighten me?”

Gajeel smirked and bent low to whisper in her ear, “I’m sendin’ the twins to my Pop’s house and plannin’ on wearing that Santa hat you love so much.”  He paused for effect then nearly chuckled at Levy’s raised eyebrow, “ _Only_ the Santa hat.”

Levy’s face heated as a smile spread across her face, “I would rather enjoy that,” at that Gajeel knew he had her in the palm of his hand. She turned into her husband’s arm and in her most sultry voice whispered back, “but it still doesn’t get you out of Christmas shopping.”

Gajeel’s face dropped, along with the arm around her shoulders as she giggled and skipped away to another area of the store. He shook his head slowly, grumbling to himself as he followed behind her, “That woman is a devil.”

“Tell you what,” she said not meeting his gaze as she browsed a rack of boy’s t-shirts, “If you can be on your best behavior today, I’ll wear my Santa hat as well.” She flicked her eyes towards his, giving him a wink and a sly smirk.

Gajeel’s eyes lit up and his mouth opened in a toothy grin, his signature laugh echoed off the walls in the back of the store as Levy merely giggled behind her hand as he wrapped himself around her and said, “Let’s make this one helluva shoppin’ trip then.”

Gajeel _tried_ to be on his best behavior, he truly did, but he also couldn’t help himself from being, well, Gajeel Redfox. So, in typical Gajeel style he would behave in every other-sometimes every other, other- store and in the meantime, provide Levy a distraction or two just to hurry her cute little ass up.

One particular store he had managed to make record time with by promising to read to her for an evening, though he had made sure she was well aware he got to choose the book and even despite her knowing glare she had still managed to buy everything she needed and get out in under ten minutes.

He didn’t mind being the work horse today, he genuinely enjoyed when he could help Levy, even if the task was to carry all the shopping bags it still made him happy; it also gave him the opportunity to follow behind her and he rather enjoyed the view. But when she rounded the corner and walked into this particular store, he halted.

Levy quickly realized her oversized shadow wasn’t behind her and walked back out, “Are you seriously going to stand out here?”

Gajeel nodded, “I ain’t going in there, Levs. Them women attack men like me with all those lotions and shit!”

“That’s absurd!” she stepped forward, pulling lightly on the strings of his hooded sweatshirt to bring his ear level with her mouth, “I’ll let you use that extra wrapping ribbon.” With a quick nibble to his earlobe she released him and took a step back.”

Gajeel bared his teeth in a satisfied grin, “Lead the way.”

He hadn’t been wrong about the women in the store flocking to him and insisting he smell the new vanilla cupcake snowcapped mountain lotion, seriously who named these things? To bide his time and deal with the terrible assortment of smells assaulting his senses he just kept imaging all the different ways he planned to use that wrapping ribbon. The twins might very well need to spend the weekend at his father’s house if they kept up this shopping trip for much longer.

When they finally left the store, another bag in hand, Levy finally said those five words he had been longing to hear since they arrived at this Mavis forsaken place, “I’m done. Let’s go home.”

Gajeel had never been happier to walk in the door of his four-bedroom room and as he deposited the day’s haul on the kitchen table, he quickly found himself engulfed in his wife’s arms.

“Thank you for going with me,” she said with her voice low, “Yajeh and Shutora aren’t due back for another hour so I thought I’d let you _unwrap_ a present early for being so amazing today.”

Gajeel growled in appreciation as he scooped her up in his arms and walked them back to their bedroom as she peppered kisses across his face and neck. Hell, he would go shopping with her more often if he got to enjoy all these extra benefits he decided.

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt gave me a hard time...so hopefully ya'll enjoyed it!


	5. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy meets Metalicana!!

**Meeting the Family**

He could see her fidgeting out of the corner of his eye. As he drove down the highway, there would be nothing left of the nail on her index finger. He wasn't sure why she was so nervous to be honest. He had complete faith his father would adore her.

A red light was approaching and as he slowed the car towards its intended stop, Gajeel reached out to grab the hand closest to him. He brought her exposed wrist to his lips.

"Calm down, there's no need to be a ball of nerves, Levy," he placed a kiss to her pulse point.

Levy sighed, "Easy for you to say. You're not the one meeting your father!"

"Nah, I've met him before. He's an asshole."

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded.

The light turned green and with one more kiss, he dropped her hand to place it back on the wheel.

"What? He is. S'why ya don't have to be nervous. Not that he'd be one to you anyway."

She rolled her eyes, then turned to stare back out the window, watching as the snow covered landscape passed by.

"What if he doesn't like me?" she said quietly, and had Gajeel not had better than normal hearing, he might have never heard it.

Turning off the highway, Gajeel steered them towards a gas station, but when he parked in a more secluded spot, and not at the side of a pump, Levy turned to him with a curious gaze.

"Levy," he started, "He'll love you. I have no doubt he will probably think the world of you and tease me about when we're getting married. But if for some reason he doesn't like you, we'll leave."

Gajeel placed a large hand against her cheek which she instantly leaned into and he smiled; a warm, tender, loving smile that had Levy's insides melting.

"Gajeel, that's your father. You can't just _leave_. Doesn't his opinion matter to you?"

His free hand cupped her other cheek and he pulled her forward, his forehead meeting with hers.

"It won't if he doesn't like you. Father or not, you're my life now Levy. He can either approve, or...well, there's no other option." He placed a quick kiss to her forehead then leaned back to look into her golden eyes, "But, I have no doubt he's gonna love ya. How could he not?"

Levy returned his smile with adoration, "You had it easy meeting my family, and you already knew my brother before you even met me."

"Didn't mean I was any less nervous when we started datin'," he revealed.

Levy raised a groomed brow, "Oh? Do tell!"

Gajeel filled the car with his peculiar laughter as he pulled back onto the highway, "Yer brother knew me, good and bad, so when we started datin', there was no way to impress him, the damage was already done."

"He never said anything about it though. Not to me at least," she countered.

Gajeel shook his head as a memory flashed in his head, "He did to me!"

Levy giggled, she knew how brash her brother could be and she could only image what he had done to Gajeel, and the two of them were good friends.

For the time being her nerves had subsided, and to keep her fingers from any more nervous damage, Gajeel kept her small hand enfolded in his. It was a good thing, too, because as soon as they pulled into the driveway of the large brick home her anxiety returned with a vengeance.

Gajeel guided her up the cemented walkway to where the gray door loomed ahead. Balancing the gifts in one hand, he wrapped an arm around her waist as he gestured to the doorbell with his chin, silently asking her to push the black button.

"Ya know, the gifts weren't really necessary," Gajeel stated as Levy reached up to press the doorbell.

"It's Christmas, Gajeel. A gift is always thoughtful, and I couldn't just come empty handed the first time I meet your father." She replied simply.

"Gift," he slowly enunciated, "I seem to be holding more than one at the moment," he finished with a grumble.

"It's the nice thing to do, Gajeel."

"The man doesn't _do_ nice!" he quipped.

After a few nerve-wracking moments, a tall, broad shouldered man with salt and pepper hair answered the door. Had Gajeel not had his arm secured around her, she probably would have bolted.

"Well don't just stand there, get in here out of the cold!"

With a reassuring pat at her hip, Gajeel let Levy lead them inside, following closely behind her. Gajeel's father continued on through the foyer and hall, seemingly to expect them to follow to what Levy hoped was a sitting room; her stomach ached with the fresh onslaught of nerves and a chair to catch her faint would be ideal.

Rounding the corner, they entered a well lit room with a wide couch and arm chair, a wide assortment of bookshelves overflowing with books, some tattered and clearly showing their age, to which Gajeel pretended to not notice Levy's quick composure at the mere sight of. Against the far wall was a shelf adorned with various plants, and to complete the room, a large cactus took up the far corner.

"Levy, this is my old man, Metalicana. Pops, this is Levy."

Levy took the hand outreached towards her and shook it with a shaky smile, "It's nice to meet you!"

The older gentleman nodded, "Likewise. I was wondering if that grump would ever bring home a gal. I was beginning to think I'd die before ever getting to see myself become a grandpa."

His hearty laugh was similar to Gajeel's and Levy couldn't contain her giggle as Gajeel rolled his eyes and slumped down on the couch after depositing the gifts on the coffee table. He patted the spot next to him and Levy quickly situated herself beside him as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"You talk too much, old man. No tree this year?"

Metalicana snorted and shook his head, "No tree. I hate those damn things. Needles get everywhere, ya gotta water 'em or else they go up in flames, too much work."

"And yet you have a cactus." Gajeel deadpanned.

Levy tried to stifle another nervous laugh. He sounded so much like Gajeel, his comment on Christmas trees reflecting a similar argument Gajeel had posed to her when she had dragged him to a tree lot for their own holiday decorating tradition. Returning from her thoughts she froze when she caught Metalicana's eyes sizing her up.

"So, Levy," he asked with confident nonchalance, "how much is he paying you?"

Levy choked, "I-I'm sorry?"

Metalicana laughed and threw a pillow at his son who was currently glaring, "It can't be possible my grump-ass of a son actually scored a pretty little thing like you? You seem way too nice for the boy."

Gajeel hadn't seen it coming, "I keep him in line," she replied calmly, "he brought me out of my shell and I brought him out of his."

"And I may keep him around for his cooking skills." She ended with a wink at the braw man sitting befuddled beside her.

Metalicana laughed, "I taught him everything he knows! You ever want some good food, you just come to me, little lady!"

Levy hadn't missed that Metalicana's eyes grazed over the gifts on the table, snatching one up she held it out towards him and chirped, "Why don't you open a gift?"

His eyes widened and slowly he reached out to her to retrieve the gift, the burning look coming from behind the petite woman made him stifle a laugh and with a devilish grin he ripped the paper open in one smooth motion.

A metal watering can. Gajeel could see the cogs turning in his father's head but when his father's face lit up he was not expecting to hear what came out of the man's mouth.

"I needed a new one of these!"

"Gajeel told me you're a botanist."

Gajeel huffed. That damn father of his. _He_ had given his father a watering can when he was younger and his father had never reacted like that. Clearly he approved of Levy but it was rather terrifying to see his father being so...nice.

As the evening rolled on, the trio shared many laughs, mostly at Gajeel's expense which he beared with grace. When the couple had finally decided to leave for night, turning down the offer to stay the night versus going back out in the cold, Metalicana walked them to the door.

He gave a warm hug to Levy to whisper in her ear, "You've done him well. I've never seen him happier. Thank you."

Levy smiled, a warm and private secret she will hold in her heart at Metalicana's approval of her, and thanked him. Gajeel stood off to the side and the older man grumbled low enough to his son to keep the short woman from overhearing, "I expect a ring on her finger the next time I see her, boy."

"Ain't gotta tell me twice, old man." Gajeel replied, clapping his father on the shoulder.

Metalicana closed the door behind them, suffusing the house in silence as he walked back to his living room.

He did his best not to, but the paper called to him. He stood before the coffee table and stared down at the tin can lying in the torn paper pile. He didn't lie when he said he was in need of a watering can, but this...garish monstrosity was not what he had expected.

Painted sunshine yellow with animated flowers circling the bottom, it was enough to make him want to toss it out for being so girly. But he liked her. Really liked her.

He liked her from the moment she stepped out of his son's pick-up, subtly watching them from the front window. She was everything good that his son needed. Not to mention spunky. That girl had wit sharper than his best knife. Knowing his boy, he knew they were a good pair.

He picked the can up from the paper wreckage and grimaced at the dancing and smiling pictures as he turned it over in his hand. Two gifts left untouched still sat on the table, he felt a pang deep in his chest that he hadn't thought to return the thoughtfulness, but she hadn't looked surprised nor disappointed. Gajeel must have told her he was a right grinch this time of year. Well, most of the year. Okay, all the time.

Picking up the smallest of the packages, he unfolded the wrapping, revealing a delightfully tacky Christmas ornament. He couldn't quite decide if this little lady was being serious in her gifts or she was playing one hell of a good joke. He really doubted the latter, but the thought was there.

Gently dropping the ornament back down atop the table, he picked up the last of the gifts. A rectangular shaped box adorned with reindeer and snowman dancing on the wrapping. Stripping the paper off, he paused when the sliver of corner was revealed. He began peeling the rest off in earnest. The dancing christmas characters fell to the floor along with Metalicana's heart.

Inside the wrapping was a framed picture, taken many years ago. He could remember it like it was yesterday. Gajeel was around the age of eight years and the two of them had been forced to pose for a picture, neither of them looked rather thrilled, but it still brought a smile to his face. A piece of paper flitted to the floor as he moved his hand from the back of the frame. He bent to pick it up and read the feminine script, " _Gajeel carries a copy of this in his wallet. I managed to sneak it one day and make a copy. Merry Christmas."_

Tucking the paper in his front pocket, he turned to quit the room. Just before he switched the light off, he looked over his shoulder at the glittery ornament, and with a smile and a shake of his head, he swiped up the ornament and promptly hung it on his cactus.


End file.
